


Bye, Bye, Bye

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Bye, Bye, Bye

"Bye, bye. Bye, bye. I gotta get away, I gotta go," Chris sings quietly under his breath as he hooks up the Playstation2, messing up the words but not really caring.

"Is that a hint?" Lance's bass drawl asks from behind him, startling him and making him jump. Chris twists around to look up at him.

"What?"

"I said, is that song supposed to be a hint?" Lance repeats, exasperated look on his face, as he sits down on the couch.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Chris asks, looking at Lance like he's crazy. "Do you want me to go? Is that why you're asking?"

"Chris," Lance sighs, "I wouldn't have asked you to move in if I was just going to ask you to leave again."

"What gave you the idea that I wanted to leave, then?" Chris asks, laying the AC cable down and walking over to sit next to Lance.

"What, you mean other than the fact that you've been singing that damn song for three days now?" Lance asks, steeling his face into one of indifference. "Maybe the fact that you've not spent much time here at all since you moved in three weeks ago. If you're just now hooking up the playstation, you've not been here much at all."

"With you in New York, I didn't see much reason to be here." Chris said, quietly. "I've been following Justin around and hanging at JC's until close to time for you to come home."

"What about the song?" Lance asks, curiously.

"That's just a case of a song that you hear and it won't go away." Chris stated. "I heard it the other day at C's and it got stuck in my head.

"Oh," Lance said, blushing. "So you don't want to leave then?"

"No, you idiot. I moved out here to be with you. I certainly didn't pack up all my stuff and move it across the country and into your house just to move it back out as soon as you got home."

"Oh, um, oops." Lance ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Chris I thought you were planning to leave me."

"Come here, you," Chris says, pulling Lance closer and hugging him. "I love you and I'm not leaving."

"Not even if I pay you?" Lance asks, smiling up at Chris.

"I dunno." Chris grins in return, "How much do you have?"


End file.
